The Dorm
by MsCastielNovak
Summary: Sam Winchester gets a new roommate, and poor Castiel is new to the college scene? His mother thru him out to the wolves,and now Castiel is the innocent one. NOT. Summary Sucks. PWP. Small Plot. Rated R, M .


Samstiel!

Warning: Intense Porn, No Plot, Maybe a little.

I do not own any of the characters, just my own thoughts that came onto paper!

Dormitories, Mexican Food, Porn!

The Dorm

/_/

The California sun beats down onto my pale skin, but it felt cold. There is a breeze and Castiel could see the fog rolling in. San Francisco is a big city, compared to Castiel's little home town in Las Vegas, Nevada. Castiel has waited nineteen years to get out of his hometown and get over to California. Castiel was far to open-minded for such a close- minded town, and in all of his reading and researching, San Francisco is the place for him. Castiel could remember his mother crying when he left. Castiel even cried a little too. He truly cared about his mother. He had promised his mother that he would, write, call, and visit, when he can. Relief had washed over him, but fear slowly sunk in.

Castiel had found the dormitories and, with his info in his hand, He set out looking for his building and room. He had a roommate and he was a little anxious about how this would be. He had friends back home, but never lived with a guy. Castiel was shy and withdrawn and it took real effort to express his own feeling even to his mother. He just liked to let things be and he hoped the guy was cool and not too demanding.

Castiel had brought his slender fingers thru his hair. He had just gotten it lightly cut. His mother liked it when he had kept it neat and in line. Castiel electric blue eyes shinned with excitement. He had some nice features and had been told, a time or two, that he looked like Misha Collins. His lips were a soft and pink and he tend to have a little stubble on his face, since he didn't like to shave. He is dressed normal, jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't even pack his trench coat, for fear of looking like a scrapper as they called them in California. My mother always made me keep my hands moisturized, because his hands would always crack in different types of weather.

He sees some people walking around, looking confused like him, and he felt a little better. They look tan and he wondered if his pale skin will make him stand out. Back home, He spent a lot of time indoors and he was happy to be inside and read. He loved his scene by his window, he could look out and see the trees, as well as a small creek not to far from his own home.

He found his building and makes his way inside. People are rushing around and carrying boxes and bags with belongings sticking out of them. He sees lamps and pillows, books and sporting equipment. Castiel brought one large bag with clothing and toiletries and he intend to get the rest in the next day or so. He slowly takes the stairs up so that he doesn't have to wait for the elevator. Most people rush by him without making any eye contact, and he could recall this is not Las Vegas, where everyone knows each other and is always polite. He is now in the big city, and he has to play it cool.

/_/

He climbs the six flights easily. He felt a sweat break out on his brow, but he liked the activity. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. He walked out onto the landing of the sixth floor, He glanced up and down and see that room 612 is to the right. He walks that way and find it to be the third door on the left. Castiel could hear music inside and he does not recognize it.

His heart had suddenly seizes and he feels anxiety wash over him. He is so nervous, but have nowhere else to go. He knocked softly and then, when he had heard nothing, He rap louder upon the door. He had heard a stumbling and a voice say "oh fuck!" violently. The door flies open and he stumbles back away from it. The stranger stared down at me, and Castiel was not sure what the expression on his face symbolizes.

Castiel jaw had dropped away as a rush of emotion swirls into his head. This male he was tall, over six feet, and he is unbelievably good looking. His hair is long, with a slight curl towards the bottom. His skin looks as if it was made of a light tan, muscular, built, beautiful. His hazel hues are wide and enganging. Big, soft lips pout on the tall mans mouth. He is thin but is muscular, wears his clothes that fit to his body. The flannel shirt that he wore clings to his muscular forearms. His jeans are form fitting, like a bell bottom style, that lead down to these worker type boots. Castiel stared, unable to speak, and wonder what it is that he is feeling. Castiel had become attracted to the male and he wondered, did he want to be him, or be with him?

Castiel had shoved the thought away as he remembered the gay jokes that were told to him in the weeks leading up to his departures. The thoughts leave him as fast as the come as the stranger speaks, "You must be, Castiel?" Castiel nodded. He drops his hand from the door and turns his back. without looking back at me, he says, "I am Sam."

Castiel tries to casually mumble, "oh hey" but the words came out strange and Castiel had noticed his palms were sweaty. He walked into the room and looked around. Sam had claimed his side and is busy setting himself up. Castiel walked to the empty side and set his bag down onto the bed. There is a nightstand with a couple of drawers and a desk. Castiel sits on the bed and sbsorb it. Sam is busy emptying what appears to be his last box. Castiel is thankful for his music, because he could imagine silence would be awkward and Castiel didn't want to try and make small talk. The shorter male caught a glimpse of Sam's profile and, again, Castiel is struck by his looks. The smaller male cleared his throat to get the taller males attention and when he glances at Castiel, somewhat annoyed Castiel had proceeded to ask "Do you know a good place to get some furniture around here?"

Sam smiles back at Castiel, and the smaller male could feel his heart flutter. The smile is so amazing, his bigger lips and perfectly white straight teeth. Castiel smiled back, although he was self-conscious about his crooked smile.

"I actually have to go to IKEA, wanna come with me?" Sam grinned.

Castiel had nodded. Sam had finished the box, grabs a small ring of keys, and waves for Castiel to follow. They walk out the way they had came and when they get into his car, Castiel had relaxed a bit. The car is older and black. It is immaculate for an older vehicle and, looking around, Castiel even see the change lined up in order of size. Sam looked down following Casitel gaze and cranked the engine on. "Type A, Hope you can deal roomie!" Sam smiled. Castiel had laughed back as he could think that his problem is having an absolutely perfect roommate. Their shopping goes well and Castiel buys only a simple dresser and a lamp. Sam completely enjoyed the shopping trip and it reminded him of his trips with his own mother. They chatted about where they were from and their stories of back home Both of them were excited to be out of family homes and out on their own.

It was exciting to drive over the Bay Bridge and see the skyline of San Francisco, which Castiel had seen so many times in photographs. Sam had been to San Francisco many times and, being from Lawrence, was used to the weather and city. He seemed to find it charming and funny that Castiel was a somewhat closet boy. They were getting along great and Castiel felt such relief that Castiel would now have a friend to get him thorough this transition.

/_/

As they had pulled into the dorm parking lot, Castiel felt happy. He had spent the next hour or two assembling his new dresser and Sam goes out. Castiel focused on the task at hand and even gave a call back home to his mother. He noticed talking a lot about Sam and telling her that he had needed to go. I just finished by saying 'I love you' into the phone as Sam had walked in. He was carrying grocery bags, a case of beer, and two large foil packages. Castiel hung up the phone.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Castiel had jumped up and taken the beer out of his hands. "No my mother... How did you buy the beer?"

"Fake ID, baby." The gorgeous smile stretches over his face. He tosses me one of the foil packs and then a beer from the case. "Hope you like Mexican; I got you a burrito."

"Oh yeah, well hey, thanks." Castiel smiled, dumbfounded, that Sam would get him anything.

Castiel followed his lead and slid down onto the floor with their burritos and beer. Their backs leaning against Sam's bed, they are facing each other. Sam sat cross legged and Castiel extend his. They ate, chatting lightly, and drink. He doesn't drink much, and by the time Castiel had two beers, He could feel the warm and a bit tingly. Sam's laugh is getting louder and Castiel had assumed he also feels this. Finishing off his burrito Castile looked up to see Sam leaning into me. He brings his thumb to Castiel mouth and wipes a blob of sour cream off his lips. Castiel had brought his hand out and onto his leg and it freezes. They look at each other and Castiel see the look of desire and fear the reflects into Sam's eyes. Castiel releases his grip and Sam sits back. They both pretend that moment didn't happen, although the conversation is not flowing like it did a moment ago.

It had grown late and Castiel had decided he should turn in. Castiel took a walk down to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. When Castiel walked back into the room Sam is lounging on his bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Sam has head phones on and his face is buried in a book. Castiel can not see his hazel gaze, so he knew that he can not see his own, So Castiels eyes had wandered over him. His skin is so tan, so gorgeous. His chest is tight with a light patch of hair across the top. Castiel examined down he could see his ribs lightly sticking out when he breathed. There is a tiny trail of hair down underneath his navel. The boxers he wore were black and the thin fabric lay against the bulge of his cock. Castiel could feel a tingle in his own cock as he took it in and pulled his eyes away He could feel panic as he walked over to his bed. He kicked his shoes and dropped his jeans to the floor. Castiel could feel Sam's gaze on him as Castiel yanked his shirt over his head. Castiel body is thin and pale. Castiel had slowly dropped his shirt climbing into bed.

"Night" Castiel called out, not turning over. Sam replies loudly, since he did not remove his head phones. Castiel had closed his eyes and wait. He felt a wave of emotions as he laid their. Anxiety, curiosity, lust, confusion, desire, shame. Castiel is tense, trying not to move, make a noise, or even breathe. He is listening to Sam. There is a snap of a book, followed by squeaking of his bed. Then Castiel had heard a click of his lamp and it's dark.

/_/

There is a small window above the kitchenette and Castiel realized that he did not noticed it before. There are lights shining into their room and Castiel turned over to see if he can see Sam. The lights shine on Sam and Castiel could see that he is laying on his back and Castiel watched as his ribs rise and fall with his breathe. The sound of his breathing is comforting. Castiel slowly started to doze.

Castiel is startled awake when he felt something soft and light brush on his cheek. The smaller male swatted at it with his own hand and Castiel eyes snapped open when he had realized it is a hand. Sam is sitting on his edge of the bed, looking at Castiel pale face. The smaller male can tell that Sam is feeling anxious about his own reaction and Castiel blue gaze searched into Sam hazel hues, searching for meaning. Sams hands had taken Castiels and the feeling is gentle and warm. Castiel loved the strength he could feel in Sam's hand while Castiel his left hand trailed of Sam's leg. He moves his mouth to Castiels and, their lips had met, Castiel had abandon any fears. They kiss with passion and the strength. Sam jaw contrasts with the softness of his own lips. There is an abrasive sound as the stuble on both of their chins rub together.

Sams lips are strong and Castiel fights to dominate the kiss. He had sadly lost, But Sam had made this kiss far more passioante. This is not sweet or nice. This is passionate and hot, like fire. They both move so that their bodies come together and Castiel pressed his chest to Sams. The smaller male is now up on his knees, and his body is pressed against Sam's head slightly bent so they continue to kiss. Sam's arms slowly wrap around they are muscular, and now they are wrapped around Castiel, holding him pressed tight.

They continued to kiss, and Castiel let his hands wander. Rubbing them down along Sam's spine and he felt the taller male shutter in his arms. Castiel does not pull his hands away but press harder. Sam's hands trailed down his hands resting on Castiels cheeks and gave a rough squeeze. Castiel had sighed deeply through their kiss and Castiel felt his own shoulders slump a bit, he felt himself giving into Sams touch. Castiel could feel Sam rub along his balls...

Castiel had pulled back from Sam when he had dropped down to his knees. Castiel had tugged desperately at Sam's boxers but he does not assist. His cock catches on the elastic of his boxers, when Castiel had slowly pulled it out, taking it into view. Sam groaned when he felt the smoothness of Castiel's hands on his cock. The smaller male could feel his own cock in his pants slowly stir. He felt the small bundle of brown pubic hair that rested at the base. Castiel pushed his hand down and holds it at the base.

The skin is tight on his cock as it sits there, waiting. Sam contracted it, and it pulsed in Castiels hand. Sam looks into my eyes, but does not say a word. Castiel had nodded and then bends and takes Sam's cock into his mouth. The suction is strong and Sam head fell back his hazel hues disappear. Castiel slides his lips up and down, his tongue and slight teeth had come into play. Sam groaned when Castiel had slowly started to deep throat him. Castiel could hear Sam moan in approval.

Sam had reached a hand out to Castiels head and ran his fingers in Castiel soft black hair. Castiel moaned. Sam tugged a bit at the hair and then starts to use his strength to push Castiel down harder onto his cock. Sam pushed him faster now as the pleasure overtakes him and he feels the control slipping. Sam wants to make it last; 'I am not ready to cum' Sam whispered softly to himself 'But it is hard to stop the feeling' He groaned lightly. Sams breathing is shallow and he is thrusting his cock with Castiel's mouth movements, now clenching his cheeks Sam really just fucking his mouth. They are both heated and just as Sam thinks he might explode, Castiel pulls away. Sam sighed as he gains some control and now, Sam has a new hunger. The hunger to fuck, this little virgin.

Castiel turns from Sam and as he does, he grabbed the sides of his narrow pale hips with both of his large hands. Sam pauses and as he stands, He presses his own cock against Castiels tight ass. Sam wants to take him as he walks forward towards his bed, dragging Castiel along with him. Sam tugged his boxers down and then Sam reached his hand around to feel Castiels cock , hard and ready as well. Sam locks his fist around it, squeeze and stroke it. Castiel sighs and moans with desire and Sam's cock throbs, pressed against his flesh.

Castiel bends at his nightstand and Sam hold on him tightens holding him close to his cock. Sams cock slips down between his cheeks and through his legs and Sam feels it rubbing on his balls. Castiel pulls a condom from the drawer and a small bottle of what Sam assumed it was lubricant. Castiel kneels on his bed, moving away from Sam and even in this minor separation, Sam missed his touch. Castiel hands him the condom and, with shaking hands, Sam struggles to get it on. Sam could hear the lube cap pop open and the squeeze as the other had placed some onto his hand. Then Castiel had reached around and rubs his asshole. Sam cock stiffens as he watches him work the hole of his own desires with his slender fingers, dipping a fingertip in every second or third rub over.

Sam had secured the condom, getting it to the base of his own cock, and notice how tight and hard his own cock was. It is throbbing and aching with desire. Castiel removes his hand and the light causes the lube to shine in the dim room. Sam grabbed his cock in one hand and placed the other on his left hip. Castiel bends now, putting his hands down on the bed as Sam guides his cock into his tight entrance. Sam presses the head of his own cock in slowly and he heard Castiel gasp. Sam feels worried. He didn't want to hurt Castiel. He pauses, holding his cock in his tight virgin hole. Castiel presses back, gliding his own hole over Sam's cock. Sam pushes too and they both groan as it slides. The pressure is intense. Casitel ass is so tight, it squeezes Sam's cock hard and the pleasure causes his heartbeat to accelerate. Sam could feel the beating against his chest and his breath quickens.

They pumped together. Oh fuck, it feels so good Sam feels his eyes rolling back and sweat drip down his own back. Sam squeezes his ass and pound against Castiels. The other male pushes his ass back against Sam, almost begging for him to go deeper. Sam thrusts hard and bury his cock, balls-deep in Castiels ass. Adrenaline is now pumping through Sams veins as the building starts. Sam eases off to make it last and Sam feels the beating of his right arm against his upper torso. It takes Sam a second, but he then realize Castiel is beating off and Sam reaches his hand around. He places his own over Castiel and stroke with him. Sam hand is covered in lube, and slides nicely through. It feels amazingly smooth and rigid.

Castiel pushes his hips back against the taller male and Sam realize that he had been distracted. Sam had slid in and out, gradually increasing his speed and depth. Sam continued to stroke and Castiel matches Sam's pace. Heat spreads over Sam's face and he cannot control it any longer. Regretfully, Sam dropped his hand from Castiel cock to grab his other hip for balance. Sam felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy. Sam could imagine this is what heroin entering the bloodstream might be like. Sam felt reality slipping from him and the feeling of pleasure taking over everything.

Castiel is still stroking and Sam could hear Castiel hand slapping with force and speed. Everything slips away as the cum starts to release. Sam could hear a loud moaning and realize it is himself. His eyes are closed, his own head flung back. His fingers dig into Castiel hips as he had release his own load into him. Castiel hips flex and tighten and become rigid as he begins to moan. He is breathing hard and Sam reached around just as Castiel cums. Sam felt the pulsing and twitching of his cock as his hot load explodes out of him. The last spurt drips down his cock and Sam felt his hot stickiness onto his own hand. Sam slowly started to relax, and pull out slowly. Castiel drops his hand back to the bed and arches his back. Sam watched his cock release from Castiel ass when dizziness causes Sam to stumble back to his own bed.

Sam sat and then fell back onto the bed, his head spinning. Sam laid their and could feel his cock softening and fall to the side. He reached down and tolled the cum filled condom off and toss it into the trash. He heard Castiel shifting around on his own bed, but Sam does not move. It is unclear how much time has passed, but when Sam no longer felt light-headed, he lifted his feet into his bed and rolled onto his side to see Castiel. Castiel is now on his side, facing Sam this time. The taller male could not make out his features very well in the dark, but Sam does see his bright shiny smile exposed. Sam smiled back and whispered, "Night Castiel". Sam drifted off to sleep.


End file.
